The True King of Hueco Mundo
by Azrael Grimm
Summary: "By some he is called King, by others he is called Destroyer. For he has killed many Hollows and Shinigami alike. He is also has the name as the lonely warrior. Rumors among Hueco Mundo say that he was and still is an honorable warrior. He kills his prey either quickly and painless or slow and painful." Read it, tell me what you think an I will most likely continue it. Azrael Grimm
1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter One]**

Third person POV

A cloaked figure was walking on the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Two pure black horns were sticking out of the cloaked figures hood pointing inward. Black hands with white claws stuck out of the sleeves, while black feet with white claws were uncovered by the cloak every step it took. Underneath the hood you could see nothing, except shadows.

The cloak he was wearing covered his Reiatsu, something he 'took' from a Shinigami he killed a while ago. Hueco Mundo is a very dangerous place to be considering it is the home of the Hollows. Hollows are spirits that clung on too long with depression, or something to the Human world. The strongest and most feared form of Hollows is a Vasto Lorde, this being is said to be the strongest of the strong, the king of all Vasto Lordes.

By some he is called King, by others he is called Destroyer. For he has killed many Hollows and Shinigami alike. He is also has the name as the lonely warrior. Rumors among Hueco Mundo say that he was and still is an honorable warrior. He kills his prey either quickly and painless or slow and painful. A scream was heard throughout Hueco Mundo of a Female Hollow. The figure sighed, and vanished in a burst of Sonido and reappeared before a shark like Hollow.

It was tall with the head of a hammer head shark, with fins on its forearms, and back legs. It had a very humanoid form with a glowing blue spear in his right hand ready to strike down another Vasto Lorde that seemed more humanoid. The figure was focused on the figure before him that towered over him.

"Eh, who the hell are you?" the Shark Hollow asked. The figure didn't reply, instead it growled reeled back its arm and thrusted forward claws extended ready to stab through the male shark Hollow. His arm went right through the Hollow, the Hollow however managed grab unto the Vasto Lorde's cloak and as he fell to the ground taking the cloak with him and because of that, the Female Vasto Lorde was forced to lay down on the ground forcefully.

The sand started to float in midair like as if there was no gravity. The Figure itself was tall, with pure black skin with white tufts of fur on its wrists, ankles, and neck area. It had Markings coming out of the center of its chest where its hollow hole was. Going up to its head, through its eyes going way back to the head then coming back in and pointed outwards of each other in points.

Where its eyes should have been were pure white hollowed out eye sockets. He had a torn up white Shinigami attire that only covered his lower body revealing a lean but muscular body, with an eight pack and seemingly no fat upon the body. The thing was a beast, a creature of hell as some said. Not many witnessed his true body, and those who did died and were devoured by the figure. The monstrous hollow turned around and saw the female Vasto Lorde was still forced to the ground. The creature decreased his Reitsu so that it wasn't suffocating the female Vasto Lorde. The female Vasto Lorde gasped for breath, and she got on her hands and knees catching her breath.

Once she found it she looked up upon the beast, and her eyes widened in horror. The beast pointed at her with a clawed finger, and growled. For some reason she understood what he was asking for. "I am Tia Harribel, thank you for saving me." She got down on the ground and did a deep bow. The beast tilted its head to the side as if saying, 'what are you doing?' Tia looked up and noticed his confused state.

"You have saved me, and rules upon Hueco Mundo say that I am now your . . . s-s-slave." You could tell that she did not like it. It wasn't in her honor as a Vasto Lorde to be a slave to another one. The beast walked toward her and got on one knee looking down on her. Tia didn't dare look up worrying that the beast would eat her. A clawed finger was underneath her chin making her look up at her new masters hollowed eyes. She was somehow entranced in them. It grabbed her hand and had her stand. He was a foot and a half taller than her.

So she had to look up to look into his eyes. He raised his head and looked at the three Adjuchas class hollows, he raised his hand and pointed towards them. Tia looked behind her and her eyes widened in realization. She gasped and ran towards the Adjuchas, "Sun-sun, Mila-rose, Apache." She said with care.

The beast walked towards them and raised his hand up in the air and struck it down towards the Adjuchas classed hollows and the area around the Adjuchas classed hollows was slammed down with Reitsu and the Adjuchas hollows quickly got up and gasped for air, their wounds disappeared and they seemed to be better than ever. Tia's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry.

The Adjuchas hollows noticed their mistress and said all in union, "Lady Harribel." And they all bowed. The horse like Adjuchas noticed the beast and immediately got into an offensive stance. "Lady Harribel, there's a . . . a monster behind you." Tia turned around and shook her head, "No, no Apache. He is my new . . . Master, he saved my life so now I am in debt to him meaning I am his slave now."

Apache's eyes widened and glared at the beast, "What's his name?" Tia's eyes narrowed and she looked at her Master. The beast looked back down at her, and spoke in a very deep raspy voice like it never spoken before. "Have . . . no . . . name." It said. "You don't have a name?" Mila asked.

The beast shook his head, indicating that he truly didn't have a name. "You mean my ladies new master, doesn't even have a name?" Apache asked. Tia glared at Apache.

"Well why don't we name him." Sun-sun said. Tia nodded, along with Apache and Mila. They all went into deep thought while the beast sat down in a meditate pose.

At least five minutes later, Mila made a suggestion. "What about Akuma?" Tia looked up at this. "Demon?" she asked. Mila nodded and gestured towards him, "Well it kind of suits him don't you think?" Sun-sun, and Apache nodded in agreement.

Tia looked at her new Master, he looked back and nodded. "Akuma." He said as he pointed at himself. Tia nodded her head and behind her mask she smiled. He cracked his neck and got up from his meditate position. "Hide. Cave." He pointed forwards. "That way."

Time skip four years

Akuma was at the end of a dark cave looking out at the white sands of Hueco Mundo, searching for anything that could danger his slave and her friends. In all honesty he barely used her as a Master should to his slave. He kept her safe, never using her for sex, never telling her to fight his own battle, never telling her to fetch him food. He fought and killed and had her and her friends eat the hollow to become stronger.

He always fought his own battle, as for sex . . . he's never done anything like that as a Hollow. He's mostly left Female Hollows alone, killing the ones foolish enough to challenge him. Although one thing that worried him were the rumors going around. Apparently a Shinigami was around recruiting Hollows to become part of a so called 'Army'. Akuma looked behind him and saw Tia, Apache, Sun-sun, and Mila Rose all in one corner of the cave keeping warm.

After having to deal with them for four years he had to admit the company was nice, but he had to put Apache and Mila in their place sometimes since they fight way too much. He usually had to grab both of them and body slam them together to get them to shut up. Tia was fully healed after her rough battle with that Arrancar four years ago, it took a while but she got over it. Tia opened her eyes slightly and looked at Akuma who was looking outside again. "Akuma." Tia said getting his attention.

She opened her arms and gestured for him to come to her. "Come, you must sleep my lord." Akuma growled, he would never admit it but he quite liked being called lord and master from her. He walked towards her and turned around before sitting down in front of her and laying back having his head rest on her breasts. This was the usual sleeping arrangement. Tia in the middle, Apache and Mila on either side while Sun-Sun was curled around them, and Akuma resting on Tia.

It was a way for all of them to be kept warm of course Akuma had to be careful of his horns so he always looked up, never turning his head to the side. As Tia went back to sleep, Akuma stayed awake thinking about the rumors. It would seem that apparently the Shinigami has made all the Hollows he recruited into Arrancar, but one thing that got his attention is that he managed to recruit a few Vasto Lordes.

He was acquainted with them sadly. Barragan, was one the one who called himself the King of Hueco Mundo which made him scoff. In his opinion he was very weak. Next was Ulquiorra, he was strong but not worth his time. Neliel was another Vasto Lorde he knew, only by running into each other by accident. She was childish and peaceful but deadly serious when she fights. And finally there was Stark now that was an opponent. He was very strong, his Reitsu wasn't as strong has his but it was quite strong so strong in fact that it kills anyone that goes near him. Of course Akuma could do the same thing but he has control over it unlike Stark. Akuma slowly drifted off to a deep sleep feeling the warmth from the female Hollows around him.  
_

Akuma was roughly woken up as an explosion rang outside the cave they were in. He quickly got up alerting the others. "Ah, what the hell was that?" Apache all but yelled. Akuma growled signaling her to be quite, which she instantly did. Akuma walked towards the edge of the cave, and saw three Shinigami with drawn sword and they were all wearing white Shinigami uniforms.

Akuma growled, "I deeply apologize about that, but we need to get your attention somehow." The man in the middle said. He had brown hair that was combed back, with brown eyes. Akuma could feel his Reitsu and he was strong, nowhere near as strong as Akuma.

Akuma growled, as Tia walked forwards as well along with her friends. "Ah, and I see have some friends with you too. The more the merrier I suppose, I would like to propose something." Akuma tilted his head to the side, as in a 'go on' matter.

The Shinigami understood, "I am Sosuke Aizen, these are my companions. Gin Ichimaru," He gestured to the Shinigami to his right whom had white hair and a snake like grin with closed eyes. "And Tousen Kaname." He gestured to the Shinigami to his left. He was African with purple dreadlocks and clear visor. "We are gathering an army of Hollows because we feel that Hollows don't have a say and we feel that Hollows should be the ones on top, not the Shinigami. I would like you to join my army and you will be the top of my Espada. So what do you say?"

Tia was about to say something but Akuma put a hand on her shoulder ceasing her to talk. Akuma looked at Aizen dead in the eye, pointed at him and said, "Fight . . . then . . . determine." Aizen smirked and said, "If you insist, but-"

He was interrupted as Akuma Sonido'd in front of him and slashed downward with his razor sharp claws. Aizen quickly turned around and blocked it with his own sword but was sent flying. Gin and Tousen were shocked to say the least. No one was able to do that to him, not even any of the Captains at the Soul Society, except maybe Captain Commander. Akuma Sonido'd again, arriving where Aizen landed.

Aizen quickly raised his blade again just in time to block a punch, but Akuma kicked his side sending him flying into a boulder. He coughed up blood as this happened, and got on all fours looking down at the ground in shock. 'What is he, he's so strong. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to beat him in Shikai, I might have to do Bankai to beat him.' Aizen thought to himself. He stood up and looked at Akuma who in turn stared back at him. Aizen took a deep breath before saying, "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Akuma tilted his head in confusion as he saw Aizen seem to try to run to the side. He remained still looking forward until the last second when Aizen swung downward with is sword, Akuma grabbed it. Aizens eyes widened in shock and worry. 'He caught my blade . . . impossible.' That's when he looked into Akuma's eyes, they were hollow. Just nothing in them. No pupils, no irises, no nothing; Aizen then realized why his Shikai didn't work. The Hollow in front of him had no eyes. Akuma growled as a white cero started to charge between his horns.

Aizens eyes widened even more as the cero charged, he had no time as Akuma shot it at point blank consuming the whole area in a large blast of white energy. Aizen was still alive but he was bloody, exhausted, and burned. Aizen got up panting and pointed his sword downward mumbling, "Bankai." Aizen seemed to disappear from the battle ground but soon Akuma was surrounded by Aizens. Akuma looked left and right, "You should be honored Hollow, no one has been able to make me go into Bankai. And now you will die." All the Aizens said at once.

They all lunged forward, blades ready to attack from above and below. But Akuma Jumped in the air and did a back flip crushing an Aizen who became smoke. He sliced forwards seeing another Aizen which only disappeared. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly turned around only to face nothing.

That's when he noticed that all the Aizens disappeared, and he was not in Hueco Mundo anymore. It was a place with a sun with a blue cloud, with tan colored sand and a blue ocean. Akuma tensed up and he quickly turned around and struck an Aizen in the chest. It became smoke again, and ten more Aizens became visible.

Akuma was not amused and looked at the sky and did a mighty roar causing the sky around him to shatter and everything to collapse and shatter like glass. Causing the Aizens to look around in shock, but were all blown away from the roar Akuma produced. The true Aizen was on his back thinking, 'Impossible, a mere Hollow besting me? I am supposed to kill the soul king, but a Hollow had bested me. This can't be right . . . but he would be a good asset, if only I can get him to be an asset.'

An idea struck Aizen. "What if I can promise you power to protect your friends over there?" Aizen asked Akuma. Akuma stopped walking towards the real Aizen. Aizen took this as a go ahead and speak motion. "You can't protect them forever, what if you are overrun in battle and they end up dead?" Akuma looked towards Tia, Apache, Mila, and Sun-sun. And looked back at Aizen, before saying, "Fine . . . I . . . will . . . join . . . you." Even in his current shape Aizen smirked and said, "Very good.

Time Skip- 1 Week

Akuma's POV

It had been a week since Aizen made us into Arrancar. I know I was supposed to call him 'Sama' but since he never beat me then I didn't have to call him 'Sama'. And the fool only gave me more power. I looked myself in the mirror and saw my bleach white skin. My eyes were more hollow like than anything else, the irises were a sinister gold color while my sclera were pure black, the last of my hollow mask was covering half of my face. The black armor and white strip was still there, along with the horn. My uniform Aizen had us wear was bleach white like my skin with black tint to it. It was comfortable and easy to move in.

The bottoms were white Hakama, and the top was like a trench coat of sorts. It was tight fitting around my upper body and it had X designs in the center. It flowed down from my waist spreading into three sections that were torn up at the bottom making it look like flames. I had white armor on my forearms which also had an X on them and neck area, and finally my Zanpakuto. It was a long white blade with the guard in the form of a swastika. It was a beautiful yet deadly blade. (Think of Ichigo's new Shinigami Bankai uniform, the blade is like Ichigos original Bankai though.) I smirked and put it in its black sheath. I still had my long white hair, but it was cut to my shoulder blades. All In all I looked like a freaking badass, oh and I can talk in normal speech so no more of that stupid one word, pause thing.

As for Tia, she could have been an Espada but she insisted to be part of my Fraction along with her friends. Tia was very persistent, I asked her several times to stop calling me 'Sama', Master, and Lord (Even though I secretly loved it.) she would still do it. Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun also did the same thing to me, and I had to say I loved it. I loved being called Master especially from four hot girls, I could have taken advantage with them if I wanted to. I could have mated with all of them, I could have done so much to them but I didn't.

I ran on instinct, and my instinct told me to grab them and have plenty of fun with them all at once. But for some reason I resisted, I even tried to get out of using Tia's breasts as pillows when I slept but yet again she insisted. I shook my head and walked out of my own personal room to go to a meeting with the other Espada. As I was walking down the hall I looked down at my hand and saw the Zero on it. I was the most powerful Espada, a lot more powerful than Aizen. I still didn't understand how Aizen was able to convince Stark of all people to join the Espada.

He must of bribed him like he did me, but what could it be? I shook my head and kept opened a pair of doors leading into a large chamber with eleven seats all but two were filled. "You're late." Barragan said. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Barragan.

"Does it look like I care, Segundo?" I said, which irritated him to no end. He seemed to be about to stand up but the Primera spoke up. "I don't think that would be a good idea Barragan, Aizen-sama would not like it if his meeting room were destroyed."

"You are correct on that Stark." Aizen said as he walked down the stairs that were behind his chair. Gin and Tousen were following on each side, "Ah Akuma, it is good of you to decide to join us. Please take a seat." I nodded and sat down which was between the third Espada Neliel, and the fourth Espada Ulquiorra. Aizen sat down as well as Gin and Tousen stood standing on either side of him, Gin still showing that creepy grin of his and Tousen just showing an emotionless face. "Now before we get started, how about we start with some tea?" Aizen said. I rolled my eyes at this, this meeting was gonna be longer than I thought it would be.

"Does everyone have a cup? Good." Aizen said as everyone looked at their tea with curiosity. I groaned and drank my cup of tea in one gulp. "Yes, yes, good, good; can we move on now?" I said quite annoyed.

Aizen smirked and said, "Yes, we may move on. Now all of you know of my intention to rise against the Soul Society. But we may have a little more trouble with that now." A hologram of a young boy, at least the age of fifteen with bright orange hair and brown eyes appeared. The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow yelled out, "Hey Akuma, that kid looks just like you!" I had to admit that the kid did look like me but with more color.

To the side were his Reitsu stats, and they were only at a weak captain's level and from the looks of it he was in Bankai state. "Che, what kind of problems can this kid cause us? He looks weak." Nnoitra asked. "He is a problem because he's only been a Shinigami for a few months and he's already beat two of the most powerful Captains, and achieved Bankai in three days." That got the attention of a few Espada. I just rolled my eyes, what was Aizen so afraid of? This kid had potential, lots of it but he was nowhere near the strength of Espada five to zero.

"That is why I want Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to go to the Human world and see what his strength limit is." Grimmjow grinned at this, while Ulquiorra stayed the same with is blank expression.

"Finally some fun around here! I can get out of this stupid place." Grimmjow all but yelled.

"Che, freaking blueberry." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear causing some chuckles to go around the table. Grimmjow glared at me, "What did you say Cero?"

"You heard me Sexta, or did you go deaf?" He growled, but before anything could happen Aizen raised his Reitsu making Grimmjow and all the other Espada tense up, except for me and Ulquiorra. I raised my eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off. Although I did admit that Aizens Reitsu has grown quite a bit after a week.

But he was still weak, he can't even put a scratch on me. "As for other matters, Akuma I would like you to fully introduce yourself to your new brothers and sisters." I rolled my eyes, but stood up anyway. "I'm Akuma Cero Espada, I was known by many names when I was a full Hollow. But then I was given the name, Akuma."

Aizen nodded, and stood up. "That is all for today, you may do what you like. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra you leave tomorrow morning." They both nodded and Sonido'd out. Everyone else did the same while Aizen, Gin, and Tousen just flash-stepped out. I stayed behind for a little bit before doing the same to the entrance of my room. I sighed just wanting to go to sleep, but when I opened the door I saw Tia and Nel on my bed talking.

I groaned which caused both of them to look up. Nel smiled at me and said, "Hi Akuma-chan!" I couldn't see Tia's face as it was covered by her uniform but her arms were under her giant bust making them go up a bit. She got up and did a deep bow. "My Lord." She got up letting me have a good look at her. She had blonde hair and she had a deep tan. Her eyes were emerald green, her clothing was quite revealing, showing most her stomach and a little bit of cleavage and some of her thighs. "Tia." I said, trying to keep my eyes from wondering Tia's body.

I turned to Nel, "Neliel, what are you doing here? In fact what are both of you doing in my room?" "Oh well I was wanting to catch up with Tia and she was in here, so I sat down and talked her. She seemed quite shocked when I jumped on the bed." Nel looked up with a finger under her chin, in deep thought. I raised my eyebrow at that. I turned to Tia waiting for an explanation why she was there. "I was waiting for your return my lord to see if I can do ANYTHING for you." She pronounced anything in bold terms. I knew what she was talking about, ever since we became Arrancars she's become more . . . lustful than when she was a Vasto Lorde.

"Yes, well I am fine Tia. You may return to Mila, Sun-sun, and Apache." I said. Her eyes looked kind of hurt, but she did a quick bow and Sonido'd out. Nel pouted and followed her. I sighed, and collapsed on my bed looking up on the ceiling. This so called army was weak, I am the strongest one here. Ten times more powerful than Aizen, maybe even that Captain Commander.

I smirked at this and closed my eyes thinking about how great it was to be strong. As darkness consumed me the image of Tia flashed in my head, then I was consumed into the land of dreams.

Third Person POV

Aizen sat on his thrown observing a crystal like object on a pedestal next to him. "Aizen-sama, was it really a good idea to put that Vasto Lorde in the Espada. He was so powerful that even your Bankai could not defeat him." Tousen said worriedly.

Aizen smirked and said, "Yes, it would seem odd that I chose someone who has more power than I. But you forget Tousen, with the Hogyoku in my possession I will have the power of a god."

Gin sat on the side lines switching his line of sight between the Hogyoku and Aizen. He knew what he had to do, but if he surely failed . . . he had two other people he could count on to finish the job.

Tia's POV

I watched my master as he slept. I had to admit that he was quite attractive as an Arrancar, when I was a Vasto Lorde I was attracted to him by his power. He was the most powerful being I had ever seen, being able to save me just by jabbing his hand through a strong Arrancar.

Being able to revive my friends with a swing of his arm, and being able to defeat a Shinigami without receiving any damage. I stroked his human cheek as he slept. Once I did so, he smiled which sent a blush to my face. I kissed his forehead and Sonido'd out, unknowing to me however was that he opened his human eye and smirked before closing it again going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter Two]**

Third person POV

Akuma was in the science lab, researching what Aizen had on this new possible threat. He found the file and scrolled through it.

"Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Age: 15 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Orange Hometown: Karakura Town Father: Isshin Kurosaki Mother: Masaki Kurosaki (Deceased) Siblings: Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki School: Karakura High School

Human Info: Is known as a trouble maker, with his orange hair which people assume is dye. He lost his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, at the age of nine. Found by the river with his mother's bloody corpse crying. His father Isshin Kurosaki owns a clinic where he, his son, and daughter save and loose lives.

Shinigami info: Runs into battle without thinking, gained Shinigami powers four months. Achieved Bankai in three days, Reitsu levels are that of Captain Level. Managed to fight and defeat two of the strongest Captain's in Soul Society. Zaraki Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki. Saved Rukia Kuchiki from execution with the help of two humans, a Quincy, and an Ex-Shinigami. Revealed the Shinigami traitor known as Aizen Sosuke."

Akuma smirked as he read the basic information of his more colored duplicate. "Che, the weakling managed to do all that in a matter of months?"

"Akuma-sama." A female voice said from behind Akuma. He turned his head around and looked at Loly. She was a teenage girl wearing revealing attire. She had black hair and pink eyes, well more like eye considering the rest of her hollow mask covered her left eye. She was cute, but she was a short fuse. "Che, what do you want?"

She was in a kneeling position but she was blushing like crazy. To make sure he didn't see it she kept her head down. "Aizen-sama requests your presence. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have returned from their Recon mission and Aizen-sama has requested that all the Espada and their fractions are to be there to observe."

Akuma rolled his eye, and got up from the chair he was previously sitting on. "Fine, now run along Loly I'm sure Aizen has some more messages for you to deliver."

Loly blushed even more and pretty much yelled, "Hai, Akuma-sama!" before leaving in Sonido. "Freaking brat." Akuma said before leaving in a burst Sonido. He arrived at the front gates of the meeting hall, sensing his Fraction was already in there along with everyone else he decided to make a more . . . dramatic entrance. He rose his foot in the air and Spartan kicked the doors making them go flying and soaring over Aizens and Nnoitra.

"Yo ya bastards, miss me?" He screamed out.

"What the hell you bastard?! You trying to fucking kill me?" Nnoitra yelled out.

Akuma shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Who knows and who cares, besides it's not like you'd be missed or anything. Aizen over there would probably replace you with the snap of his fingers."

Nnoitra's eye twitched and it went to his weapon which was a long pole with two half mooned shape axes with the blades on the inside facing upwards and downwards while a chain was attached to it going somewhere to his back. He had long oily black hair with an odd looking full moon shaped cloth sticking up behind him and curved shoes making him look like some sort of giant elf. He had an eye-patch covering his left eye where his hollow hole and hollow mask was.

"Now, now Nnoitra I am sure it was an accident. Wasn't it Akuma-san?" Aizen said as he glanced at me, his eyes saying 'It had better be an accident or else I will cut you into pieces'

"Che, whatever helps you sleep at night Aizen." Akuma said as he Sonido'd to where his Fraction was and sat down Indian style. Tia sat down behind him and put her arms around his torso in a protective way.

"Now that everyone is here, Ulquiorra. Show us what you have seen." Ulquiorra nodded his head and raised his hand to his eye and pulled it out with ease.

"This, is what I have seen." He said as he crushed his eye having it shatter into pieces and showing us all what he saw.

Akuma's POV

I saw Ichigo fight against Grimmjow, and he was he was losing miserably. It was almost pathetic. I noticed off to the side a busty dark orange haired girl kneeling in front of a glowing yellow shield like thing. In it there was a young man, he seemed to be either Latino, or Italian but his skin showed to be more Latino than anything else. He had shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes and he was severely injured, meaning he was missing an arm.

I watched in amazement that his arm grew back, but it wasn't a healing power, no. It was something more, it seemed that time itself was being reversed inside the shield. That's when the vision ended. And we were all brought back to reality, "That was very useful Ulquiorra, I must thank you. You as well Grimmjow, I assume you had fun?" Aizen said as he glanced at Grimmjow.

"Che, the weakling only managed to make one actual blow on me. But yes I did have some fun, I'm most anxious for a re-match though." Aizen smirked at that, "You shall get one soon enough. You are all dismissed."

Everyone Sonido'd out except for me and my Fraction. "You saw it too didn't you Akuma-san." Aizen said as he glanced at me. I was in deep thought thinking about the ability that girl had. "Akuma?" Tia said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her then at Aizen.

"If you mean the ability that girl has, then yes. It is quite interesting actually, it isn't some sort of healing ability like I first assumed. It seemed as though-"

"As though time itself was being reversed." Aizen finished. I nodded.

Aizen got off of his throne and walked down a few steps while saying. "I have a mission for you Akuma, it is a retrieval mission. When the moment is right, I want you to retrieve this women. She will be a vital part of our plan now, not only will she be an excellent healer, she shall also speed up our plans by years."

"Che, and why should I do it? Why not Ulquiorra, or Stark, or even Nel?"

"Because I think it would be best if you go, it would allow the Shinigami to know what their up against. Also I think it would do you good to get to know your new member of your fraction." I looked at him shocked, along with Tia, Mila, Sun-sun, and Apache. The first thing that could come to mind was, "Huh?"

Third Person POV

Somewhere inside the Soul Society Orihime Inoue was training with Rukia Kuchiki to become a better fighter so she wouldn't feel like a burden. Jūshirō Ukitake was watching from afar impressed with Orihime's skills . A Garganta opened above the Soul Society undetected, out walked Akuma.

His white hair flowed with the wind as he gazed down. "Humph, I expected more." He said as his golden eye gazed around. "Might as well let them know I'm here." He said as he dropped his Reitsu to that of the Captain Commander which in turn alerted the whole Soul Society.

Yamamoto's POV.

My eye's widened as I felt the massive Reitsu crash upon me. It was as high as mine when I'm in Shikai state. What kind of being could have this much Reitsu at its disposal.

Jūshirō's POV

My eyes widened, this spiritual pressure. It was so familiar yet so foreign. "Rukia! Go, protect Orihime at all costs!" I yelled towards Rukia. "But Captain." She yelled back. "Do it, now!" She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding, grabbing Orihime's arm and Shunpo-ing away. I grabbed a hold of my Zanpakuto and Sunpo'd towards the Reitsu source.

Akuma's POV.

I smirked as I felt several Captain Class's come towards my position, along with the good old Captain Commander as well. This should be fun. As they all appeared into existence their swords already drawn at me. I smirked and waved at them. "Yo, so you're the Gotei Thirteen? I must say I expected more, I'm facing off against a high schooler," I pointed at a from what I know is Soi-Fon,

"A kindergartener," I pointed at Toshiro Hitsugaya,

"A Clown, a lazy drunk, a guy with a disease, a war maniac, a prideful dick, a healer, a wolf, and an old guy. Is that it?" I said unimpressed. I noticed Soi-Fon and Toshiro's eyes twitched.

"Who are you and what do you want here Hollow?" Yamamoto asked.

I smirked, and put my hand on my Zanpakuto. "I am Akuma, Cero Espada of Aizen's army strongest of all the Espada. As for why I am here, I'm here for Orihime Inoe."

I drew my Zanpakuto, and held it in a lazy manner. "Now shall we dance?"

Everyone's eye's widened at the information I had and at my rank. They all instantly released their swords, including Yamamoto. Kenpachi ran at me first swinging downward trying to cut me but it just skidded across my skin with sparks flying. His eye's widened at this and he was frozen in shock. I took this to my advantage and slashed at him cutting him from his right shoulder to his left waist.

Next was Sajin, with his giant blade coming from nowhere. I simply side stepped it and Sonido'd next to him and cut his arm off and before he could react I kicked him across the chest sending him flying towards the ground. Soi-Fon and Toshiro both came at me. I grabbed Soi-Fon's arm before she could stab me with her special Zanpakuto. And I slashed at Toshiro's across the chest making a very deep cut.

I threw Soi-Fon at the incoming Clown making them both fall towards the ground with a loud thud sending dust and dirt everywhere Next was Jūshirō and Kyoraku with their twin blades. I knew they were strong and I knew how to defeat them. I Sonido'd behind Jūshirō and slashed his back. Kyoraku looked beside him to see his comrade fall, and a white Cero starting to form on my index finger point blank in his face.

Before he could Shunpo out I shot it making them both fall to the ground. I smirked and heard behind me. "Bankai." Byakuya said that, as hundreds of giant swords surrounded me which they all dissolved turning into pink flower petals flying everywhere around me. They started to swarm around me catching me in a giant ball trying to cut me. They were rather annoying, so I decided I would try one of my new moves.

"Cero Sotogawa e Kyū (Zero Outward Sphere)" A Cero started to come out of my chest which soon expanded into a sphere shape and surrounded me pushing the tiny petal like blades back. It then exploded on the outskirts taking everything on the outward blasting away the rest of the blades turning them to ash. Byakuya was in range until he Shunpo'd out of the way. "What was that?" I heard him ask himself.

"That was a special type of Cero I made. Cero Sotogawa e Kyū. It makes a Sphere around me then expands outward and exploding turning anything into ash in its blast range." I pointed at him.

"And here's another Cero of mine. Cero Uchigawa Kyū (Zero Inward Sphere)." The ends of my fingertips glowed slightly as white Reitsu surrounded them. Byakuya must have been expecting a Cero coming from my fingers as he Shunpo'd away but he didn't get far as a White Spherical Cero trapped him.

"Like my Cero Sotogawa e Kyū, Cero Uchigawa Kyū makes a spherical cero shape. But unlike Cero Sotogawa e Kyū it can trap any living being even a captain such as yourself. Also, like my Cero Sotogawa e Kyū it is able to turn anything inside it turn to ash by exploding in on itself." I said as I raised my hand ready to snap my fingers.

I was about to but Unohana intervened and tried to slash at me. I did a back flip avoiding it, and landed in a kneeling position. I looked over at Yamamoto and saw him still standing there shirtless revealing a very fit muscular body that should have been impossible for a man at his age. He had his Zanpakuto out and I could feel the heat from here. I was impressed by it, a Zanpakuto able to control fire to the highest point able to turn everything to ash.

I looked back at Unohana and smirked. "I know about your Bankai Unohana. Why don't you show it to me?" Her eye's widened before putting on a serious expression before Shunpo-ing towards me. I smirked and cached the blade that was supposed to cut my chest open.

"Now, now Unohana we don't want you to loose before you show me your full power." I said as I pushed her away. She glared at me before looking at the Captain Commander whom nodded his head at her. She nodded back and looked back at me. "Bankai." She said as her blade liquefied into a thick dark red substance. Once most of the dark red substance slopped off of her sword it revealed a short katana that was dark red just like the substance.

The liquefied form surrounded her at her feet. I smirked as I felt her Reitsu rise. "Now this should be fun." She charged at me swinging her blade downward, I side stepped it and kicked her behind her head. She stumbled a little bit but she quickly regained her footing. She grabbed a handful of the red substance and tossed it at me. I turned to the side but a little once of it got on my skin. I looked down at it and felt as though I was weakening.

My skin started to burn as smoke and the smell of burnt flesh surrounded me. I smirked at this as I raised my spiritual pressure ever so slightly making the red substance catch on fire and burn. I looked over to her and saw that she was shocked at this.

"For you Unohana I might need to use another one of my special abilities." I pointed at her and said, "Jidai o koeta Yoru (Timeless night)." A black square shape appeared beneath her which quickly shot out turning into a box trapping her inside.

"I know you can still hear me in there Unohana! This ability of mine is a dangerous ability of mine. Jidai o Koeta Yoru, it is the ability to trap someone in complete darkness. A minute out here is a day for the person inside, or vice versa. I can change it at will, I can either accelerate time in there, or I can make it slower. Right now I have it slower, so right now every day out here is a minute in there."

I turned around to face the Captain Commander. "But for you, I think I might need something stronger. I might even have to use my resurrection for you, but I do hope it does not come to that."

Third Person POV

Yamamoto just stood there with his hot red flames surrounding him. Two of his strongest Captains were trapped. One of which could explode and kill him in an instant, and one that can control how fast time itself moves. The rest were knocked out, so easily. Yamamoto deciding that this Arrancar to be more of a threat than he thought swung his blade first sending a wave of hot fire towards Akuma. Whom Sonido'd out of the way careful not to be burned.

He raised his hand as a white Cero started to charge. "Cero." He said as it released taking the Yamamoto by surprise of how powerful it was. He sent another wave of flames at it but the Cero easily over powered it.

"Is that all? Is that all the great Captain Commander Yamamoto has to offer?" Akuma yelled out taunting the Captain. "Silence you insolent boy, Ennetsu Jigoku (Flames of Hell)!" Several pillars of flames appeared surrounding Akuma. Akuma just smirked as he felt the heat off of them. It was almost like the sun was trying to burn him, but he just smirked and raised his sword in the air. "Kyūshū suru Mūn (Absorbing Moon)."

The flamed pillars started to twist and turn until slamming into each other becoming one ginormous pillar which then turned into a fire hurricane getting sucked into Akuma's blade making the blade glow a bright fiery red. Yamamoto's eye's widened at this. "What did you do?"

"My Zanpakuto is a special case. Unlike my fellow Arrancars, all theirs can do is make a few energy based attacks and resurrection. Mine however has a few more abilities. It is more like a true Zanpakuto, having a few very special and unique abilities. You see, what I just did is probably one of its weakest abilities. It can absorb anything, from energy based attacks to nature attacks like yours. No matter how strong, no matter how powerful the attack is, my Zanpakuto is able to absorb it." I pointed my sword at him. "And send it right back when commanded."

His eyes widened as he started to Shunpo away at incredible speeds. "Satsuei Mūn (Shooting Moon)." A giant pillar of red and white flames shot out of Akuma's sword. Quickly catching up to Yamamoto. It caught up to him and he screamed in pain as the fire consumed him. As the last of the flames consumed him, all that was left was a burnt Yamamoto that instead of his once pale complexion was now a burnt brown and black color.

"Now, now Yamamoto I know there's still one more ability you can use." Yamamoto looked up at Akuma and glared at him. "Use it, use your Bankai on me. I know you want to, a powerful enemy like myself. You and I both know that only your Bankai has the most advantage in my current state."

Yamamoto glare hardened as he raised his sword and slashed it across from him. "Bankai!" He said as his blade started to glow a fiery red color. It soon engulfed him and his blade was now a worn out Katana with scorch burns on it. Akuma smirked as he saw the Bankai, he raised his blade in front of himself. Ready for anything. Yamamoto instantly Shunpo'd toward Akuma, and slashed at his chest at lightning speed.

Akuma however was faster and said, "Tetsu Mūn (Iron Moon)." Yamamoto's sword skidded across his skin but burning away some of his clothing away. Yamamoto's eyes widened but before he could do anything else Akuma said, "Eisei Ya (Moons arrow)." A streak of sliver light shot out of Akuma's hand heading at speeds that could rival light at Yamamoto which struck him in the stomach. Yamamoto coughed up blood but he still stood. "Is that all you got boy?" Yamamoto said arrogantly.

Akuma just smirked. "What I just struck you with was a special type of arrow." At this, Yamamoto body froze and he felt weary. "What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry, it's not fatal. It's just a sleeping agent. You see I have three types of arrows with me. Eisei Ya which is a sleeping arrow, Taiyō Ya (Suns Arrow) which is an explosive arrow with the force of a nuclear bomb, and finally Doku Ya (Poison arrow) it makes a certain gas which can kill anything."

"You bastard." Yamamoto said before he passed out and fell towards the Soul Society. Akuma glanced over at Byakuya whom had an expression of surprise, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you." He said as he snapped his fingers and the Cero Uchigawa Kyū exploded in on itself. Byakuya fell to the ground unconscious and badly injured. He then glanced over at the Jidai o koeta Yoru cage where Unohana was still in. He snapped my fingers again and it disappeared showing Unohana unharmed but in a meditating position.

She opened her eyes and saw Akuma, the only one standing. "I guess we lost to you?" She asked me.

"Che, no I'm just the only one standing because Yamamoto needed to take a bathroom break, of course you lost to me. The only reason you're still conscious is because I'm letting you heal your fellow Captains. Unless of course you want to fight me." Akuma said in a very threatening and dangerous voice.

Unohana shook her head, "If Captain Commander Yamamoto could not defeat you how could I hope to defeat you." Akuma smiled,

"Good girl. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to find Orihime Inoe." He Sonido'd away before Unohana could say anything. Unohana sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to catch up with him and stop him. She Shunpo'd towards the Captain Commander to start healing him considering he had the worst of injuries.

Akuma's POV.

I appeared before two women. One of them was Orihime Inoe, the other Rukia Kuchiki. Both of them looked shocked to see me, Orihime looked even more shocked. "Kuro . . . saki-kun?" I frowned at that.

"I'm not Ichigo Kurosaki, I am Akuma Cero Espada." Rukia started to sweat a bit as she raised her sword towards me,

"Don't come any closer Hollow!"

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it little one?" I asked as I raised my hand to her forehead. She seemed confused before I flicked her making her fly and crash into a wall.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime yelled and tried to run towards her but I grabbed her arm. I pointed my hand at Rukia and a white Cero started charging. "Come with me willingly, or your friend dies." Her grey eyes widened at that.

"Choose quickly Orihime, come with me willingly and let her live or don't come willingly and she dies."

"I-I-I'll come willingly." She said. I grinned, "That's a good girl." I discharged the Cero and turned around facing away from her and tapped the air in front of me. A Garganta opened in front of me. She seemed hesitant at first looking back at Rukia, but walked besides me. I smirked and entered the Garganta, she followed closely behind.

Third Person POV

Aizen was sitting on his throne observing the Hogyoku when a Garganta opened in front of him. Akuma and Inoe walked out of it, "Yo Aizen, I got the girl. Now explaining to me why she'll be in my Fraction?" Orihime seemed shocked at this.

Aizen just smirked, "Of course Akuma-san. You see, I believe it would be best for her to be under your derestriction because you are most capable of protecting her in case something happens." Orihime just stood there, being silent.

"Che, fine I'll take her. But you owe me big time Aizen." Aizen nodded, and looked at Orihime. "Welcome Orihime to Las Nachos. I hope your stay will be pleasant for you."

****

(And done. Chapter three complete. I hope you guys like it, although it was written in under twenty four hours, I think it's a good piece of work. It would have taken longer if it weren't for people pestering me to update. Anyway, review tell me what you think and all that. Sincerely Azrael.) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Akuma's POV

I was sitting cross-legged observing my blade. It was a beautiful blade but very, very, very deadly. Its name was named, Tsuki no kami (Moon god). It was really powerful, not even Aizen knows its full potential. I sighed and laid the blade across my lap and closed my eyes and went into my inner world.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a forest. The sky was completely pitch black, the moon was a bright silver color. The tree trunks were paper white while the leaves were a blood red color. The ground was a dark grey color while the grass was also blood red. A few hundred meters in front of me was a simple Japanese temple. The main building had an octagon shape to it while the roof was in the form of a very wide pyramid. The main building was paper white almost blending in with the trees while the roof was a dark red color.

I Sonido'd towards it and arriving at the front entrance which was just a big rectangle shape with no cover. Inside a middle aged man knelt in the middle of the Temple seemingly meditating. He had on a black royal cloak with blood red tint. "Why have you come here, Akuma-san?" The man asked.

"Che, you know why I came. Your apart of me as I am of you." I said as I stood standing.

"You wish to know why you don't feel like you're your full self."

I nodded, "So can you tell me why, Tsuki no kami?" He sighed and rose to his full height which was only a mere two inches taller than I was. He turned around and looked at me. He had a pale complexion with shoulder length black hair. His sclera was black like mine but his irises were a blood red color. He was pretty much glowing silver with a menacing yet peaceful feel.

"Yes I can Akuma-san. You see, right now you are only at a mere eighty percent power. At a hundred percent power, I hypothesize that you would be able to take on the Soul King if you so wished to do so."

My eyes narrowed at that, "Isn't the Soul King like a god or something?"

Tsuki no kami chuckled, "Tell me Akuma what is my release name?"

I rose my eyebrow at that, "Travel through the Heavenly sky and make all bow."

He nodded, "I am not named 'Moon God' for nothing Akuma."

My eye's widened at that, "You're telling me, you're an actual god?"

He nodded, "Yes I am. You see Kami, the creator, made several Zanpakutos. Each were to be given to the one that is worthy enough to yield them. Yamamato got his hands on one, the Zanpakuto of the Sun. Toshiro has the Zanpakuto of Ice. Kaien Shiba had the Zanpakuto of Water. You get the picture?"

I nodded, "And I got the Zanpakuto of the Moon."

He nods, "I am above all else the most powerful Zanpakuto Kami has made. You see my very essence is from the moon, and I'm sure you've noticed how some of your abilities work around time as well."

I nodded again. "The Moon, has always been around. Even at the beginning of time, the moon is a part of the night sky, which also describes why you have night abilities as well, and the night sky is a part of time. It is complicated really."

I nodded, "And what about some of my fire and poison abilities?"

"The sun reflects off the moon. You see, I gather some of the suns energy to make my light shine brighter, which there more makes your fire abilities. As for your poison, too much energy from the sun is toxic. As I stated before I have very little powers over fire."

I nodded again, "I guess that all makes sense. But what about my resurrection? What can you tell me about that?"

He sighed, "Your resurrection . . . it can match Yamamoto's Bankai quite easily."

I went to say that I could beat him without my resurrection, but he cut me off. "He is still weak after the betrayal of Aizen and the other battles he had to deal with."

I nodded in understanding. "I believe that is all, I thank you for giving me this information Tsuki no kami." I said as I went to leave.

"Oh one last think Akuma." I turned my head towards him as I was almost out the door.

"You should talk to Ulquiorra, he may have a few secrets to tell you." My eyes narrowed. Ulquiorra was a very loyal servant to Aizen, and he didn't keep that many secrets from him. I nodded before my I started to leave my inner world.

I opened my eyes and saw Nel mere inches from my face. It took a few seconds before I realized how close she was, and I sighed. "What do you want Nel?"

She pouted at that, "Your no fun Akuma-chan."

She said and backed away a little bit but still less than a meter from me. She rested her body weight on her knees and crossed her arms over her huge bust making them look slightly bigger.

I rolled my eyes at this, "I'm not some prude Nel, now tell me what you want."

She suddenly had a serious face on, one that I barely see from her. "I have a feeling Nnoitra will try to kill me."

I rose my eyebrow at that, Nnoitra and Nel had a history. A history of them trying to kill one another, well more like Nnoitra trying to kill Nel and Nel trying to stop him from killing her. She wasn't very fond of killing people, she only did if she had to.

"Hasn't that idiot learned his lesson yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "He will never learn I'm afraid, and I fear he might go after the people I care about to get me riled up. Cause he knows that the only way I will fight him seriously-"

"Is if he harms the people you hold close to you." I finished for her.

She nodded and looked down. "I want you to help me fight him if it comes to that, I want you to protect the people I hold close to me."

I started at her for a second, "And what is in it for me? I see no reason to help ya."

She looked at me for a second before she blushed a little bit and put her right hand over the zipper that was on her jacket. "I am willing to offer you anything." She said as she started to slowly pull the zipper down. I scoffed, and stopped her before I could see her cleavage.

It was taking all my will power not to take her right here and now. "I don't want your body Nel, I want something else." Her whole head turned strawberry red as she quickly zipped her jacket back up. "Although I must admit it would be nice to ravish you on the floor." I said teasingly. Her face turned even redder if it was possible. "But that's not what I want, I want to have the finishing blow on Nnoitra if it comes to that."

Her eyes widened at that. "You're too soft to kill Nel, even if he gave you a very good reason to. You'll still hold back ever so slightly, which would let him live. I however am not, besides I've been wanting to kill the bastard ever since I met him." She nodded her head in understanding. "Arigato, Akuma-san."

I just waved it off and said, "It's no big deal, the bastard would have had it coming sooner or later."

She nodded again and got up, "I thank you Akuma-san. I am forever in your debt."

I scoffed, "Really it's no big deal."

"Still I am in your debt Akuma." When she said that she Sonido'd out of the room. I sighed and got up, I had to find Ulquiorra I had to take my Zanpakutos advice and talk to him about whatever secret he has. I Sonido'd out and tried to find him. Ironically I found him in the throne room looking up at the throne itself. I leaned against the doorway, waiting for him to acknowledge that I was there. "What do you want, Cero-sama."

"Che, you know I hate honorifics Ulquiorra."

"I know, Akuma-sama but you are one of the very few who I do not deem as trash."

"That may be true, but it does not mean I enjoy you calling me 'sama' all the time."

He nodded, "What is the reason you have come seeking me?"

"My Zanpakuto has told me some very interesting things Ulquiorra, one of them is that you have a certain secret that even Aizen doesn't know." Ulquiorra's eyes widened but he quickly composed himself, "And what may that secret be Akuma-sama?"

I shrugged and said, "Don't know, he said to ask you about it. So now tell me, what is the big secret?" He stood there, for a second, then two, then three. Seconds, became minutes and after three minutes, Ulquiorra started to walk towards me. He walked past me but put his hand on my shoulder before taking a left and disappearing down the hall. I rose my eyebrow at that but noticed a piece of paper on my shoulder that almost blended in with my clothing. I grabbed it and on it was writing.

**Meet me at the top of the dome tonight**

I narrowed my eyes, but shrugged it off. I looked down both corridors and saw no one was there, I looked back at the throne room. I had a giant urge to look at the Hogyoku, something so small had so much power in it and I needed to see it for myself. But I realized I haven't seen the newest member of my fraction ever since she came here. I smirked before I Sonido'd away not noticing the smiling form of a man, with white hair and closed eyes hiding in the shadows.

Orihime's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, my long orange hair was in its usual manner, down and my two flower hair pins on either side of my head. I had on a white dress with black tint that was cut into a flower shape around my belly area showing my skin. The dress had no sleeves but I had white gloves with black lines on it. I sighed as I admitted to myself that I liked the dress, but I was too ashamed to admit it though.

"I had that dress made special for ya you know." a voice said behind me making me suddenly jump. I turned around so fast that I'm pretty sure I did a 540 (It's basically a 360 but adding another 180) but I wasn't sure cause I was entranced into the bleached version of Kurosaki-san.

His black and yellow eyes seemed to go straight into my soul and tear out all my secrets. All I could reply to him was, "Huh?" He scoffed as he walked towards me, it wasn't in a threatening manner, or anything like that. It seemed more like as if he was coming to greet a friend.

"I made the dress specifically for you. I pretty much know all about you, Inoe."

My eyes widened. "Everything?"

He smirked, "Everything. I know about your parents, I know about your brother, I know about your weird food habits, I know about your abilities, how you got them, and when you discovered them, I know your height, your weight, your sizes, and I even know about your crush." My eyes widened even more when he mentioned that, and I looked down in embarrassment and I felt my head burn from my blush.

He chuckled, "Yes, I know that you have a crush on my copy."

I looked at him still shocked, and I really had to admit to myself he was handsome just like Kurosaki-san was. Except that his hair and skin was pure white, while his sclera was black and his irises were golden. The other half of his face was covered by a demonic looking skull helmet with a horn pointing right at me. The eye where the hollow mask was empty and it was pure white, like as if I was looking at a piece of paper. And I felt fear rise up in me, it was the first time I felt it. It was suffocating me, his smirk turned into a scowl as he looked at me.

"You're afraid of me aren't ya?" I felt an urge to nod but I took a deep breath and looked him in his eye and said my voice wavering, "I'm not afraid."

His scowl turned into a smirk again as he said, "You got confidence, that's for sure. I like that, but you are afraid I can smell it." He walked closer and to my astonishment the mask started to break down into Reiatsu particles revealing his other part of his face.

"What if I change? What if I become someone that you aren't so afraid of?" His white skin started to disappear only to be quickly replaced by light tanned skin. His eyes, hair, and clothing stayed the same though. "This is as close as I can get to your beloved Ichigo." I noticed his voice stayed the same, it sounded like Ichigo's but deeper and more masculine.

My eyes widened as I realized that he just changed his appearance into Kurosaki-san right in front of my eyes, although the eyes and hair was a completely opposite of what Kurosaki-san's were but it was him. "Kuro . . . saki-san?"

He just smirked again, "Sorry to disappoint ya princess, but I'm still Akuma. Although being in this form might make you more comfortable here won't it?"

I gulped as I started to sweat a little, just seeing him change into Ichigo got me feeling . . . things I shouldn't, it was like as if being near him was making my lust come out more and more so than it ever has.

I shook my head and said, "You are Akuma-sama. I want to see you as Akuma-sama, not Kurosaki-san." His smirk seemed to widen as his appearance changed back to normal. But the lust for him was still there, I couldn't believe it. I was having feelings for Kurosaki-sans look alike.

"I need to go princess, but I would like to talk to you more." He quickly kissed my forehead making me blush and he just vanished. My face heated up more and more, and I stood still for who knows how long when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly shook my head and did my best to hide my blush. I went to the door, opened it and saw a blonde women with a jacket covering the lower part of her face.

"Welcome Orihime Inoe to Las Nachos, I am Tia Harribel another member of Akuma-sama's fraction. May I come in?"

Akuma's POV

I was on the room of Las Nachos waiting for Ulquiorra to show up. I didn't have to wait long as he appeared behind me by a burst of Sonido. My back was turned to him and I slightly turned my head so I could see him. He was in his usual Espada attire. His blank emerald green eyes looking at my golden ones. The black ink like tears were still on his face and his helmet was still on the left side of his head. "So, you have come." He said to me.

I scoffed and fully turned around and glared at him and saw him wince ever so slightly, "It took ya long enough Ulquiorra, now I don't have much time so explain to me what your secret is."

He tilted his head ever so slightly to the right and said, "Very well, as you know every Arrancar has a Zanpakuto that has one special ability which is our resurrection."

I nodded. "Their wrong."

My eyes widened and I was about to say something but he continued talking. "Like Shinigami, our Zanpakuto's have two releases but unlike the Shinigami only a very select few are able to unlock it."

"So you're saying that our Resurrection is like a Shinigami's Shikai?"

"Precisely, it is very rare for Arrancar to have it. The reason for this is because we may have Zanpakuto's but not many Arrancar have actual spirits in it. I assume you have one in yours?"

I nodded, "I have one as well. You see we may have release names but that does not mean we actual spirits that can grow stronger."

"That's why you think everyone else as trash except for a select few. You figured out how to get this second release."

He nodded, "It is called Segunda Etapa."

"Segunda Etapa." He nods.

"How you achieve Segunda Etapa is entirely up to your Zanpakuto spirit, whether you fight him or he will willingly give you the ability which is highly unlikely."

I nod at that, "Thank you for this information Ulquiorra."

"Anything to help the Cero Espada."

"I should probably get going, no idea what Aizen has in store for me tomorrow."

He nods, "Very well, I shall see you tomorrow Akuma-sama." He Sonido'd away. I stayed there for a few seconds, before I also Sonido'd to my room.

3rd person, Karakura town.

Isshin Kurosaki was looking down at a grave. "Masaki, you should see our son now. He's gotten so strong over the years, he's become a great man indeed. You would be proud of him . . . but I am sorry, I am so sorry my dear. But he will have to go to war soon, against the very same person that poisoned you. The same one that made Kisuke and the Vizard's go into banishment. He will have to go to war with Aizen, and I fear he may lose something very dear to him."

There was no reply however, but Isshin expected this as he sighed and leaned forward ever so slightly. He stood up straight again and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a puff of it.

He sighed again, as he looked down at the grave. He got down on one knee and put a hand on the grave and looked down, "I promise that I will protect our son, I will not fail again. Not after what happened last time."

He got up and pulled out a picture, it was of him, Masaki, Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, and another boy that looked like Ichigo except he had paler skin, and black hair instead of orange, and instead of brown eyes he had black ones.

"I won't lose another son because of Aizen. Never again."


End file.
